Vegetal
Vegetal is a major antagonist and one of Meme Man's biggest rivals, as he gets A N G E R Y when he sees or eats one of these evil beings. V E G E T A L '''often attempts to sabotage Meme Man's food, often succeeding in doing so. '''V E G E T A L '''appears to be a sentient green bean, wearing large shoes and white gloves. He has a happy face to disguise his dark deeds. His foond scale is Warm and Bad. Appearance Features Vegetals are sentient green beans with white gloves and shoes. Voice The Vegetals voice is similar to Orang's (BonziBuddy or Adult Male #2) albeit with a higher pitch Biography 'In the "Riddle of the Rocks", Orang takes the Octahedron, and summons '''V E G E T A L using it.. History Internet Origin According to Know Your Meme, Vegetal originated from a Facebook Post on April 8th, 2016 by Green de la Bean of the Vegetal with the words, "Uh oh! You friccin moron. You just got BEANED! Tag your friends to totally BEAN! them!" It has grown popular ever since. The Green de la Bean Facebook was also the origin of Angery, a surreal meme that involves the Vegetal sabotaging Meme Man's food. Surreal Memes Origin The Vegetals were most likely created by Orang through the Octahedron of Transcendance but they are also reffered as being "summoned" or "Released" by the Octohedron, so they may have been already existing. Riddle Of The Rocks Once summoned by Orang, the Vegetals proceed to follow Meme Man as he travels to the Capital Dimension. With the help of the Pillars, the Vegetal take control of the Capital. After being revived by the Crustacean of Creation, Meme Man creates the Vortex of Succ. The vortex then swallows the Pillars and Vegetal. This may not be the destruction of the vegetal though, because vegetals are seen in many settings after riddle of the rocks. Other Vegetals are intent on trying to sabotage Meme Man's Steank . Abilities *Vegetals seem to have the ability to rip holes in dimensions and travel through them without consequence. *They travel in beams of green energy, emitting an extremely high-pitched sound. *Although they are mostly found in groups, even a single Vegetal can move extremely fast, as seen in the events of Angery, when sabotaging Meme Man's food, and Riddle of The Rocks 2, when Orang summons a horde of Vegetals to attack Meme Man. Gallery Trivia *Vegetal can be used to refer to any type of Vegetal as seen in the meme N O V E G E T A L *The theme of Vegetal is a bass-boosted version of U Guessed It by OG Maco. **This might be a reference to SiIvaGunner, who used the song in some of his "Bean" rips. *They are weak to the Vegital extermination squad. *He also appears in the very old and bad Object Induction Wiki created by Ryan A. Styles. *Despite having been freed from their prisons by Orang with the Octahedron, they seem to have no trouble escaping their dimension by themselves. *On Wattpad, there is a fanfiction of Vegetal and Orang. I would advise against reading it, as it is very cringy. *Vegetal considers Golden Meme Man a friend rather than a foe. Navigation Category:Vegetal Category:Meme Man Category:Villains Category:Consumables Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Untrustworthy Category:Green Characters Category:Timotainment Characters Category:BagelBoy Characters Category:Cyranek Characters Category:PoseidonHeir Characters Category:MoistCheese Characters Category:Recreation Category:Minions Category:Rebel Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gren Category:Chaotic Impure Category:Rebel Impure Category:Warm and bad Category:Grass-type Characters Category:Weird